New beginning, old memory (remake)
by Darkblade6635
Summary: After coming back from the Kalos league Victorious. Ash go back home but discover that all his friends and his mother think that his a failures. They think ash is dead but actually he survive. Dark ash, smart ash, ash x harem (maybe later). (I'm pretty sure the story will be better than the summary) rated T just to be safe. (the remake)
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is Darkblade6635 and this is my fanfiction. Just to tell you the original story has been discontinued, don't worry taught it will have the same content as the other story just with more detail. I'm also glad to tell you that I'm in cooperation with EditorCritic so big thanks to him .Don't like the story just don't read it and leave, no one is making you read it. Just so nobody forget Mewtwo from new island from the first movie will be male and written like this Mewtwo'. The one from unova will be a female and written as so Mewtwo". Now that you know where this is going let's begin the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

"Hello" = human speaking

'Hello' = pokemon or human thinking

"Hello" pokemon speaking

Chapter 1

From afar we can see a human and his trusty pikachu.

This human was better known as Ash Ketchum recently named the Kalos champion.

Ash was excited because his mother and all his friends that he traveled with were throwing him a party for winning the Kalos league.

"I can't wait to be home and see all of are friends again. You also seem to be as excited as I am hey Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Yeah you're right it has been so long since we saw Misty, Brock, May, and the others." Pikachu replied who in Ash's ears was just Pikachu but he guess what he said."

When they finally arrived at Ash's home, Pikachu and his other pokemon ran to the lab so they could introduce themselves to Ash's other pokemon.

Ash entered the house to see that it wasn't the same atmosphere he anticipated it to be. Everyone in the house frowned at him, that was when Misty spoke to him.

"Ash, we think that you should give up your dreams on a becoming Pokémon Master" Misty addressed.

Ash was left speechless, his first companion didn't believe that he wouldn't be able to achieve his dream after all this time they've been together.

He then turned to hear another voice, "Look Ashy boy, all we are saying is that you should stop with this silly dream and actually do something for your life".

It was Gary Oak, his first rival who responded. Ash looked at everyone and said, "Do you all think that I won't be able to ever accomplish my dream?" As he said that, everyone nodded their heads . Ash was on the verge of the tearing up. All of his friends and even his own mother who he thought would be encouraging him, was even against him.

"Ash, we just want you to live a good life and nothing good will happen in your life if you continue following an impossible dream." Delia said with tears in her eyes.

She knew this would shatter her son's heart into tiny little pieces, but if she wanted her child to have a good future, she would have to bear this horrible news.

Then, they all heard Ash shout "No! I will never stop believing in my dream, I will show all of you that I can achieve this 'impossible' dream and show you all wrong!".

Before he attempted to run off, another person then shouted, " Oh no you don't".

This person was May. The person she traveled with for years across the Hoenn region and the Battle Frontier. Along with her little brother Max and his longtime companion Brock.

"Blaziken stop Ash with flamethrower!" 

Doing what he was told, he spewed out his flamethrower towards Ash. But instead of hitting Ash it hit the wall besides him. In a matter of seconds, the fire grew and became unstoppable. 

"Oh Shit!" everyone screamed as they started running out. 

Later...

Everyone made it outside with their support kin and teeth… except Ash. Some of the burning debris that fell landed in front of all the exits making him unable to escape. 

Before he was able to die of burning and loss of oxygen, a power awoke inside of him and he instantly transported to a safer location.

Back with the others:

Misty and everyone else were happy to make it out alive. Though, that was before they all realized that Ash was not there with them. 

This was when Misty spoke up, " Um guys? …. Where's Ash?".

Everyone started to worry. If Ash wasn't with them, he should be inside the now crumbling house.

It took the group about three to four hours to destroy the fire. But by that time, if anybody would have stayed within there for that long, they would be reduced to ashes.

Delia stopped and turned to everyone near sobbing and said, "It's useless. He's gone…. "

Not able to handle it anymore, she dropped to her knees and cried as hard as any person wouldn't be able to do. 

After a week or so, the funeral of Ash Ketchum was held.

Everyone of his 'friends' came and had the feeling that the death of Ash was their fault (and with no excuse it was their fault) the guilt was unbearable

Meanwhile at the Hall of Origin:

Arceus was making sure that the world was in order, that until the origin pokemon spontaneously felt something vanished from the face of Earth.

She called every legendary to an emergency meeting and that they should be here quick.

The feeling was like a legendary pokemon died, the missing aura wouldn't get unnoticed by the other legendary.

she looked everywhere where so she can see if there was any change in the world and what the creator of the universe find shoked.

With Ash:

Ash suddenly woke up in surprise and said with a sad expression "Whoa! Pikachu I just had the wei-"

He cut himself off when he realized that Pikachu was not with him.

He looked around. He seemed to be in a cave.

There were many stalagmites on the top of the cave with many huge boulders all around him.

"Hello is anyone here" he shouted.

But nobody answered. Only the sound of his voice echoed through the cave

'Well I guessed it really wasn't a dream after all.' the sad raven hair boy taught.

'Whatever, I'll show those bastard that a can achieve my dream. But first I need a pokemon, I can't go back there. They will never let me take my pokemon back.' he thought with much anger and determination.

And so with that, Ash's new journey begins.

To be continued…

Thank you for reading and please review. If you have question pm me.


	2. update

IMPORTENT

hello there, it been a while hasn't it... well i'm back (not that i ever left). so i'm going to be honest with you all, looking back at my story it makes me physically cringes but i do know that there's alot of you guys who are interested in this story so at first i was think of making a poll letting you decide if i was going to do a a major retcon or just a remake but now I've decided to just do an other remake (again) because looking back at the story it kinda doesn't make sens for why would ash's friend tell him to give up if he finally won a league. so yea if i can mange to get my lazy ass to get working on the new chapter, then it should be up somewhere around this month or at least before Christmas (unless i may be grounded T^T)

announcement: I'd like to thank everyone of you who liked, fallowed me and/or the story and also reviewed. it means alot to me and that what made me work on it again

I'm also sadden to say that I somehow lost my very appreciated editor (remember the one i talked about last chapter) so if anyone is interested to be my editor i would very much appreciated it, I would prefer if you have access to google drive tho./p  
I'll also won't lie and say that the lack of an editor isn't what made me stop working on the story for so long, many tim i've thought of working on this story but never could get my self to work on it

anyway see you on the next chapter (hopefully)


End file.
